


Dead Robins Society

by disasteratsea



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Un-betad, joyrides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasteratsea/pseuds/disasteratsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Friday night and a borrowed Batmobile. Jason knows how to show a girl a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Robins Society

No one had ever really talked about Jason Todd, not even Barbara once she had opened up to her or Tim when they were, y’know, dating. Stephanie didn’t know if it was just around her or, like, just generally, but it seemed kind of unfair. They probably didn’t talk about her either.

Dead Robins kinda make Batman look bad.

Whatever, she figured that made them kindred spirits or something; besides, Jason Todd was funny as hell and hadn’t nagged at her about her extra-curricular crime fighting.

She still wasn’t expecting to find him in her apartment eating her left over pizza when she came home from a late class.

“Hey, that was my dinner.” She put on an exasperated air and fell into the chair opposite him.

Jason shrugged at her. “You should lock your windows.”

As if that would make a difference, if someone like him wanted in they’d get in. Normal people don’t climb eight stories in a crappy neighbourhood to break into a crappy studio apartment. Though she had managed to make it look pretty kick ass for what it was, with sparkly lights and fluffy blankets.

“And maybe vacuum, every once in a while.”

Stephanie snatched the pizza out of his hands. “No pizza for you, you rude person you.”

She was a busy university student/super hero/working person; she didn’t have time to vacuum.

Jason scoffed in fake offense.

“Well I was gonna ask if you want to go out and bring shame to Batman by beating up all the bad guys tonight, but if you don’t feel like sharing, I’ll just go.”

“Can we wear Batman cowls be cryptic?”

“That was the plan. I even borrowed an old Batmobile.”

That was when she paused and eyed the smug bastard up.

“You mean stole?”

“No _borrowed_.”

“Damien?”

“All I had to do was tell him it would get Tim’s panties in a bunch. He supplied some cowls too, such a great kid.” He then turned to her with the widest Cheshire grin he could possibly have. “Do you want the black one or the other black one?”

Bless his soul, Jason had gotten a hold of the Batmobile Bruce had modelled after the Corvette.

“Y’know,” she said as the slipped inside the wonderful car “I have a playlist ready for just such an occasion.”

“You’re kidding?” Admittedly the cowl suited him much better than her; she didn’t have quite the square jaw for it.

“It pays to be prepared Batman.”

Didn’t it though? They both bobbed their heads along to her _Awesome Batmobile Mix of Awesome_ like the guys in Night at the Roxbury for a while before she managed to get Jason to sing along with her. There were dramatic arm movements, and serious faces to be made.

When they pulled to a stop next to a muscle car blasting what was definitely the worst dubstep mix of anything she had ever heard and harassing a couple of women that were waiting for the light Jason rolled down his windows and ever so calmly tilted his head to them and said “’Sup?”

“Holy shit its Batman!” Steph was sure at least one of them had pissed their pants before they burnt rubber getting out of there.

“No fair, I want the one liners.”

“You can have the next one.”

*

She took a video and snapped a few selfies of them while they weaved through traffic rapping ~~and switching out the words so they were more suitable for their current joyride.~~

*

“Holy hell Batman! There’re hooligans afoot!” She shouted when the interrupted a fight between two of Gotham’s rival gangs. When the thugs ignored her and continued to fight she kicked he stray lid of a garbage can into one of their heads and said in her deepest, roughest, haven’t had a conversation in a months’ time voice: “I am the night.”

“Hey,” she shouted back at the car where Jason was waiting “gimme a beat to beat these guys to!”

Jason, sweetheart and fun guy that he is, turned the volume all the way up and switched over to some Michael Jackson.

Perfect. She could fight in time to the music and throw in some dance moves for fun. And so she did.

The small fry that she was fighting graciously threw themselves into the path of her punches and kicks. She grabbed one by the arms and spun with him until there was enough momentum to throw him into his friends. ~~Her professor had droned on about centrifugal and centripetal force for like an hour, it counted as studying okay.~~

That toppled three of them over, she elbowed another that was coming up behind her in the nose, felt more than heard the crunch of his nose breaking and dropped to grab another by the legs and toss over backwards.

When it came down to just her and the last guy, he dropped the metal pipe he was holding and raised his hands in submission. “Fuck it.” He said “I hate these guys.”

“Um…” Steph wasn’t exactly sure what to do. “You may go, but I’ll be watching you.”

He ran while she was still wagging her finger at him.

Right. Okay then.

“Always nice to have a witness to massive ass kickings.” Jason was waiting and ready with a fist bump.

“I think so.”

*

“Beating the crap outta people always makes me hungry.” Jason frowned at the slow moving car ahead of them and changed lanes.

“Me too.”

“Feel like dinner?” He gave her a shit eating grin.

“Well, you did eat the pizza I had saved just for tonight.” Her grin was equally shit eating.

 

The look on the kids face when the Batmobile pulled up to the window to get their burgers was priceless. Steph took a quick picture of it, staying as stony faced as possible.

“Stay out of trouble.” Jason said in his raspy mock-Batman voice before rolling the window up and driving away.

They tossed their food wrappers out but the car would still smell like a fast food burger joint until someone decided to check it. Which probably wouldn’t be for a while at least, the cave was full of Batmobiles that hadn’t been used in years.

It was really an act of kindness, taking the old girl out for a spin, they both agreed.

*

There were a few messages waiting for her the next day.

A well worded message from Alfred on Bruce and Dick’s behalf, not openly angry but more scolding than anything else. Poor Alfred would probably have to clean the car.

Barbara had sent her a text telling her not to get dragged into trouble.

There was a disappointed and disapproving text from Tim, nothing new really, he thought Jason was a bad influence and didn’t mind telling her that she shouldn’t hang around him.

From Damien there was a short text that said _Nice_ with a little emoji she had taught him. What a sweet kid. She decided to send him some of the better pics of the night.

 

 

 

When Stephanie came home from a long shift a few days later there was a pizza waiting on her counter, still warm, with _what’s up Batman_ scribbled on the lid in one of her colourful markers.

 


End file.
